


After the Apples

by scifirevolutions



Category: Adams æbler | Adam's Apples (2005)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Canon scenes, Ivan is still weird, M/M, Noller and Arne implicated slash, after the ending - Freeform, that's just RUDE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifirevolutions/pseuds/scifirevolutions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan and Adam slash, but no porn scenes; I didn't really avoid them, it just happened... weird right?<br/>Starts at the end of the film and creates an alternate ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Aftermath

 

Three months after Ivan's incident, he was already up and about. Not physically, because that had happened only three days after he got shot in the head, but physiologically. Even though the bullet had removed Ivan's tumour, he had stayed in shock for quite some time. But now he was completely mentally recovered... well sort of. Apparently, Ivan's little jolly side was not due to the tumour. It must be rooted down to his traumatising childhood, Adam supposed. But his sometimes weird behaviour was harmless... sort of cute really.

Anyways, after a long period of solitary hours locked up in his room, Ivan was now back to giving sermons and reviewing the church's budget for renovations. The atmosphere round the church was starting to brighten up. New convents were joining and Gunner was actually getting married. Ok, it was to Sarah, but at least he got a woman and a son, even if he did end up having down syndrome. By Gunner's standard’s, he was lucky enough just to see a woman. Until now, Adam had believed that happy endings only prevailed in movies. Now that he thought about it, his life was starting to look like a movie... ever since he had arrived at this church.

 

Adam walked into Ivan's office after a long day of cleaning out the attic. He wasn't angry, but was determined to make it clear that cleaning stuff wasn't his area and that today had been a one time exception. As Adam walked over to the desk, Ivan put down the office phone and got up.

"Adam, I was just about to look for you... I need to tell you something very important."

_Jesus Ivan, just spit it out; so typical of him._

Ivan walked around the furnished bureau and took Adam by the shoulders. "We've been assigned two new ex-prisoners to rehabilitate."

Adam's heart sunk as Ivan's words came into comprehension.

"Isn't it great?" Ivan continued unaware of the distortion upon Adam's face.

"... Ivan, don't you think that it's a bit... too soon?"

"Too soon?" Looking into Adam's eyes, Ivan returned to reality and recognized his anguish, "Are you alright? Is it the responsibility that scares you?"

"I'm not scared!" Adam barked and without warning, stormed out of the room.

 

But he was afraid and he knew it. He had never lead anyone before. At best he had been second in command, but in a dictatorial leadership that meant little to nothing. Besides, they had always taught violence and hate. Just working for the church had been a cause of havoc.

But he wasn't going to let Ivan know that. If there was one thing he hated, it was pity... ok that didn't really stand because he hated quite a number of things, but you get the point.

 

Ivan decided to let Adam cool off; no point running after him in this state. He would have to tread carefully, even if Adam no longer hated his guts, he had a violent nature (which he first handily witnessed on quite an occasion). He would tell Adam about Gunner's leaving for Indonesia later.

 

 


	2. Loving to drive

Adam's driving was far from adequate; no matter how Ivan said it, he just wouldn’t come to terms with the road limits being that of the gravelled path before them. He also seemed to read 50km beyond the speed limit. The car spun round the corner, almost hitting a street lamp as it wavered forward.

"Don't you think that I should drive?" Ivan asked politely, edging his hand towards the steering wheel.

Adam replied by sinisterly staring at his approaching hand.

Ivan retreated, "fine" he mumbled clinging tight to the overhead grab handle.

"Maybe if you drove a little slower." Ivan persisted not long after.

"Shut up Ivan."

A while of silence passed before Ivan let out a loud "STOOOP!"

Adam hit the brakes hard as the car came to a sudden screech.

"You were going too fast." Ivan said calmly.

"What the Fuck Ivan, you could have just said something, didn't have to scream; we could have died."

"I did say something and the way you were driving we would have died anyway."

"Don't be a smart ass." Adam replied jumping over to the passenger seat. "You can take the wheel I've had enough."

Ivan got out and walked around the car to the driver's side. He opened the door and slide in.

"You didn't have to get out; I would have just climbed on top of you."

Ivan didn't answer and a good thing too, because Adam wasn't too sure climbing over Ivan would have been the smartest move. It might have revealed his hard-on; that sometimes happened when driving. _Unless... no, God no, how could he think that? Of course it was the driving._

 

"Ivan, you're driving too slow" Adam complained, "Normally I wouldn't mind, but we're already 20 mins late."

"The road is slippery."

"My ass... It's not even raining." Adam mumbled, then proceeded to collapse onto dash panel. "At the rate you're going we might as well stop."

"Fine."

"Fine what?"

"Fine, we'll stop." Ivan said as the car came to a halt near the border of the road.

"Have you lost your mind?"

Ivan turned towards Adam and leaned forward.

As Ivan approached him, his reflexes should have pushed him back, but when he felt Ivan's breath over his, he surprisingly yearned for more. More of Ivan's close presence, his warm skin against his. Their lips touched and as brief as the moment was, it was nevertheless pleasurable. When their bodies parted, Ivan retreated back to his seat, a look of perplexity across his face. It was then that Adam realized: He had actually let Ivan kiss him. Fuck!

The two men stayed in unanimous silence until Adam took the courage to speak first.

"Don't apologize."

"What?"

"It's ok, you don't need to apologize."

"I wasn't going to." Ivan answered.

"Fuck Ivan, you can't just go around kissing anyone you please."

"It wasn't just anyone."

"Stop being such a fag."

"I think I sealed that when I kissed you. Besides who are you calling fag; I didn't see you object."

"What makes you say that."

"... my lips against yours..."

"Shut up!" Adam grabbed Ivan by the collar yanking him down across the gear handle. Ivan pushed a hand up to Adam's throat and as they wrestled over the front seats, the car started to rock back and forth.

Outside an old man was walking his dog. A glance at the blue minivan by the road made him turn a shade of red. "Kids these days," he mumbled to himself as he headed back to his son-in-law's, back to a house full of horny kids; wherever he went he seemed to be plagued.

 

"Ivan stop, stop... IVAN!" Adam opened the side door and tumbled out. "If they leave because we weren't there, the fault will be yours."

Ivan had to think about that awhile, before answering, "Fine, we'll finish this discussion later."

"If it was ever a discussion?"

"Don't start Adam."

Adam let out a deep groan.

***

Waiting by the border of the road, stood two young men, their faces burning with anger (one significantly more than the other.)

"They don't look too happy." Adam said turning towards Ivan with a grin.

"Don't worry, I always know how to cheer someone up."

"For Christ Sake Ivan, don't start with that shit; you'll scar'em off... or get your ass kicked."

"... Please don't use the lord's name in vain."

"He should be glad, I mean it's not every day your name achieves cult status."

Ivan didn't answer, but Adam could spot the air of amusement on his face.

 

"Arne and Noller. Ivan said as they approached the newcomers, " Ivan Fjeldsted. Call me Ivan," he continued, offering his hand to greet them.

But the boys just stood perplexed, gazing at Ivan.

"Okay then." Ivan said lowering his hand and turning towards Adam, "This is my assistant, Adam Ole Pedersen."

 _Don't tell'em my full name,_ Adam thought, trying his best to look welcoming to the cold-looking strangers before them.

"We've been looking forward to meeting you," Ivan continued.

 _I haven't_ , Adam resisted saying. _Not like Ivan has._

But when Ivan reached for the bags, one of them, Arne, asked Ivan about his eye... and crudely too. A silence fell and Adam almost felt Ivan lose it there and then, but instead...

"What do you mean?" Ivan asked.

_Here we go again._

"You look like a spastic," said the other.

"Really?... I think that's just a rude way to break the ice..." Ivan went on for quite a while, Adam trying hard not to grin, until Noller slapped him hard across the face.

"The eye if fine. We'll discuss it in the car," Adam said picking up the bags and saving Ivan from one hell of a beating.

Of course they never did discuss it in the car; apart from Ivan's weird taste in music, the journey was a silent one.

 


	3. The Attic Conversation

Adam was glad he did a thorough job of cleaning the attic, because that's where he was condemned to sleep for the next three months. He and Ivan. Adam had wanted to stick the newbies up here, but Ivan wouldn't have it; something about not being rude. Sometimes he swore that if he heard the word "rude" one more time, he'd strangle the speaker. Yet part of him knew that he would never do that to Ivan.

 

Ivan had divided the attic in two, with a bed on each side... far away from each other. It was his move to have kissed him and now he was making sure they were as divided as ever. honestly, Ivan was really one hell of a mystery. Maybe he felt bad about it; after all he was a man of God. But it hadn't seemed that way this morning... Not that he cared anyways; I mean he couldn't be gay, he's been loving girls since before pre-k.

 

Ivan walked in, Adam lying exhausted over the sheets of his bed.

"Get your ass over here, I need to talk to you."

"You could at least make an effort to mind your language."

Adam growled and heaved himself up. He wasn't going to bring up what had happened this morning, but if Ivan did, it wouldn't be too gay to just let him come on to him.

"Jeez Ivan, you can at least look at me!"

"I am looking at you."

"Not in that way." Adam sighed in desperation.

On the other side of the room, Ivan was grinning, well aware of his companion’s aggravation.

"I'm not going to kiss you again, if that's what you're waiting for. I'm not some kind of rapist, if you want to further our relationship, you're going to have to show me some action of consent, otherwise put as love."

"I never implied you were a rapist; I was thinking more on the lines of a slut."

"I'm neither."

Adam didn't answer to that. Collapsing back on the bed, he asked, "I thought God forbids homosexuality? How are you so open with this?"

"Not God, the bible, and the bible is open to interpretation, so really it's Man who forbid's it. But what about you? A Neo-Nazi; I thought that didn't go well with-"

"I'm not gay! Even if I'm not really a Neo-Nazi anymore."

"Right?"

"I enjoy you coming on to me, that's all; It's amusing."

Ivan walked over to his bed, "Well it won't be happening again. I guess I misinterpreted our relationship." Ivan took off his linen shirt and pulled a white t-shirt over his head.

"We don't have a relationship; I told you I'm not-"

"Friendship, I'm talking about our friendship."

"Friendship isn't a relationship." Adam mumbled.

"Well at least you're not denying that you're my friend." Ivan pulled his trousers off in ease before slipping into short pyjama pants.

After Ivan had seemingly fallen asleep, Adam pulled off his t-shirt and got into bed.

"You'll get bedbugs if you sleep with your trousers on," came Ivan's voice.

"Fuck you."

Adam was Mad. Mad at Ivan for being such a smart ass, Mad at him for being so damn sexy and Mad at himself for feeling like such a goddamn fagot.

***

The darkness of the room crept over Adam as he melted into the mattress of his bed. Beside him stood a large apple tree... his apple tree. Although the tree stood strong and beautiful, there were no apples hanging from the branches. Somehow this made Adam panic and he suddenly felt his hands and feet bound by something... a cold presence on his shoulder, "IVAN!"

 

Adam awoke in sitting position on his bed. He felt wet and cold. Ivan was standing over by the open window. "I thought it might help; you were sweating." he said.

"I'm cold."

"Oh... sorry." Ivan closed the window and walked over to him, "Do you want to change?" he asked pointing to Adam's damp clothes.

Adam looked down at his bare chest, he looked like he had just come out of the shower and his pants bore patches of sweat from his waist to his ankles.

"I told you that you shouldn't have slept with your trousers on."

Adam just groaned and pulled his pants off noticing then his pronounced boner; he started to blush. "I was thinking of some girl."

Ivan was hardly looking at him, "ok, I didn't ask."

 _You could have,_ Adam thought, suddenly getting up and colliding into Ivan as he leaned in and let go of all common sense; he kissed Ivan. And months of build up sexual tension hadn't made it some kind of light kiss.

 

Anytime now Ivan would surely push him away; the embarrassing silence that followed was again to come, but for now this physical contact with Ivan felt wonderful.

***

Ivan felt terrible. His stomach was turning inside him. Why was it that all his life every love of his had always turned out to be unrequited? Why could no one love him? Even his love for God had proven to be some big joke... well God had let him live and he was truly grateful for it. But now Adam; because the unrequited love for his wive hadn't been enough... and why'd it have to be a man? Was he gay? I mean, he might not have been the biggest player at school, but he remembered having some very passionate feelings for a lot of women. Was his whole life some kind of phase? Or was sexuality not as simple an identity as made out to be.

 

Ivan turned over to look at Adam. His bedspread was all over the floor as he twisted and turned. Ivan got up and walked over to him. Did he always have nightmares like this? He had never said anything to him. Ivan didn't know how to proceed; he knew he mustn't wake him, it could cause stock. So he decided to open the window, at least that way he wouldn't die of heat.

"IVAN!"

***

This felt better than anything he had ever experienced before. Not the knowing that for once someone needed his love (although that was a bonus), but this moment solitary detached from anything else; that felt good, more than good...

After a while of kissing, Adam, not believing his luck, moved on to yanking Ivan's t-shirt off brutally, which Ivan would have been all too happy to respond in such aggressive pleasure when removing his pants, if it wasn't for the pain in his lower back. Damn his old age. How was Adam so fit... ok he was a little younger, but still.

 


	4. An Ending After all

Ivan rolled over onto his side facing Adam. For as long as he could remember he had always slept on his back, afraid to turn a blind eye to the monsters that hunted his imagination. The only exception was Rachel. When they were kids, they used to sleep back to back; trusting each other to protect one another. With Adam their was no trust. But when around him, the fear he bore at night seemed non-existent. Adam's grounded personality kept Ivan present with reality. It wasn't tearing him away from his "excessive imagination" as his Dad had once tried. Rather, he felt himself float away from it. He no longer needed the heroes and monsters of his mind. They no longer had place in this new world of his.

***

The morning sun beamed into the room, shining light onto the two naked figures resting over a layout of bedding. Ivan awoke to the faint snoring upon his chest. Adam had his head against him, his hands flopped on either side. Ivan stayed still in silence, with Adam on him he wouldn’t be able to get up anyways. He wondered what time it was. The boys would probably sleep in late, but it was best not to press their luck; already that they had gotten off to a bad start yesterday. Just a minute more and he'll wake Adam.

 

The door suddenly swung open.

"Are you two up yet?"

Noller and Arne were standing behind the open door.

"Shit." Adam was the first to react. He got dressed faster than Ivan thought possible and ran over to the door slamming it in Noller's face.

"Fuck!"

Ivan got up and started pulling some clothes on, "It could have been worse."

Adam's face went red. "This is all your fault," he yelled accusingly.

"Don't project onto me your own guilt towards your homosexuality."

Adam paced around the room a few times before jumping out one of the large windows and onto the roof.

"Where are you going?" Ivan asked walking over to the window.

Adam didn't answer, he climbed down upon the uneven ledges and landed harshly against the patchy grass below. Ivan watched as he causally walked away into the depths of the near forest.

***

"Where's Noller, I need to speak to you both." Ivan told Arne, who was still waiting patiently outside the attic door.

"He went back to bed?" Arne said uncomfortably.

"Really... ok, right... uh-"

"You don't need to explain yourself. I mean, damn I never thought a man of God would- but yeh, if you want it a secret, I don't mind... and don't worry about Noller."

"I don't want it a secret... but it's not exclusively up to me- but what about you, doesn't this shock you?"

"Nah, do it every night... But don't tell Noller I told you, he's... still in the closet to put it lightly."

"Oh... ok... I think Adam's feeling the same."

"Naha, he'll come around. He's in conflict with himself, it's easier than having a conflicting self."

"... "

"You might want to stay away from Noller."

"As long as he's not being rude."

Arne stood in confusion at that.

"ok, I'd better go after him."

"He left?"

"Through the window."

Another air of shock displayed across Arne's face; he was starting to doubt the strength of his advice, he had meant it to be for normal people.

***

Ivan walked towards the stream dividing the forest, he spotted Adam sitting over the rocky edge. Ivan sat down beside him; their eyes fixed on the perpetual flow of drifting water.

"This used to be where the church was," Ivan said.

"Here?" Adam asked, eyes still fixed on the water.

"Yep. They say this land was a grave yard site for the first world war, but they built a church anyways. In 1975 there was a fire hazard, so they built it back up over there to avoid _bad luck_."

"Not very wise if it caught fire again." Adam said pointing to the river.

"No it isn't," Ivan chuckled. "... Do you want to talk about us?"

"... No." But then Adam approached Ivan and brought his body into a hug. As Ivan had his chin resting over Adam's shoulder, his eyes followed a small rabbit hopping across the forest... a loud gunshot and the tiny creature dropped dead. They both got up and Ivan went over to examine the animal; a bullet wound served the dead rodent. Ivan looked up, against a tree, a young man stood grinning.

"Khalid!"

"My country not take me back... no visa," he sighed.

"We've really got to get you working on those verb tenses." Ivan said.

 

The three men headed back towards the church, Khalid holding the rabbit by the ears.

"We have plenty of food at the church, you didn't have to kill the poor thing." Ivan said.

"He didn't kill it; it died of old age." Adam said laughing.

"Alright, don't have to rub it in." Ivan said as his two friends teared with laughter.

 


End file.
